Lady-Jam Remix
by writermaus
Summary: The idea came to her while she was in the shower. Hadn't she and Chloe had their first meaningful interaction in this very shower? They had bonded over singing Titanium together, and Chloe had let something slip. The song was her jam – her lady jam.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wild, crazy idea that came to her one night, not long after the blow up at Regionals. Beca knew she'd done the wrong thing, albeit for the right reasons. She also knew that in the process she'd messed up the other Bellas, enraged Aubrey, and probably (definitely) made life a lot harder for Chloe, who would be stuck with the unenviable task of talking Aubrey down.

Beca had actually been sitting in her room thinking about what she could do to make it up to Chloe. Chocolate was out – they'd all been warned of the dangers of both dairy products and too many empty calories in the lead up to Regionals. She couldn't stop round at Chloe's room, because there was a better than average chance Aubrey would be there and Beca wanted to see the sunset still alive. Money? Well, she didn't have any, and even if she did, Chloe wouldn't accept it.

The idea came to her while she was in the shower. Hadn't she and Chloe had their first meaningful interaction in this very shower? They had bonded over singing Titanium together, and Chloe had let something slip. The song was her jam – her lady jam.

Did she dare?

It was a bold, daring, completely unlike Beca move, but it was for Chloe, so she would do it. She hurried back to her room and got to work.

The next day, she caught up to Chloe on the quad. She hadn't actually seem the redhead for a few days, and she smiled awkwardly as she approached her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I've missed you."

"Well, I thought it was a better idea to stay away. Aubrey was so mad…"

"Still is. But that doesn't mean I don't want to see you."

Beca sighed. "Well, I mean… you're welcome to come to mine, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to come to yours. Not until Aubrey calms down."

"That's fair." Chloe looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she didn't speak, so Beca pressed on. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a flash drive, and held it up so Chloe could see what it was.

"I made this for you," she said, blushing. "It's just for you, okay? I know you think I'm super talented and you want the world to hear my mixes, but… just trust me, and listen to this one alone. It's just for you." She looked Chloe in the eye to convey how serious she was about Chloe not sharing the flash drive with anyone.

"Thanks," Chloe said, smiling that sweet Chloe smile at her.

Beca could tell, Chloe thought that the flash drive contained some truly meaningful, possibly emotional, definitely personal mix that Beca had made for her… but that wasn't exactly right. Well. She would see.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Beca scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoe.

"Don't you wanna go get coffee or something?"

"I have a shift at the station soon, so I can't. Just… we'll talk soon."

Chloe being Chloe, she couldn't resist pulling Beca in for a tight hug as they parted. Then Beca, who hadn't been entirely telling the truth about her shift at the station, went back to her room to wait.

Chloe went back to her room, the flash drive burning a hole in her pocket. Beca was so closed off, so for her to put something like this together for her was pretty significant. She didn't want to waste a moment before listening to it.

When she put the flash drive into her computer and opened the folder, she saw two files. One was labelled CHLOEJAM, one labelled LISTEN LAST, and the third was called LISTENFIRST. She clicked on the LISTENFIRST, and Beca's voice filled her ears.

"We first met at the activities fair, but I don't… I don't count that. My most vivid memory of meeting you was that shower. You told me something. I don't know if you remember, but it's sort of always been in the back of my mind." Beca sighed on the recording. "I've never done anything like this before so I really hope you're alone when you listen, but Chloe?" She paused, and even though her voice was nervous, Chloe could hear a hint of excitement in it. "This is for you."

The recording ended and Chloe clicked on the other file, now intensely curious. The familiar opening strains of Titanium began to play, and Chloe grinned. The first song they'd sung together! She wondered what Beca had chosen to mash it up with… and then a new layer of sound started, one she'd never heard before.

It was… sighing. Shuddering breath. Tiny gasps, in time with the beat. The chorus started and Beca's voice – because it was Beca, Chloe understood now – began to sing along with the vocals, harmonizing with them the way they had in the shower. But instead of her usual strong, confident vocals, her voice sounded almost strained. At the end of the chorus, Beca murmured something that was so soft, the rest of the song almost obscured it, and Chloe had to track back to see if she'd heard what she thought she heard.

Turning the volume up as high as it would go, she let the chorus play again, straining to hear Beca. It was faint, but at this volume, unmistakable. "Chloe," Beca whimpered, right at the end of the chorus.

Chloe's jaw dropped. It couldn't be… could it?

But at the end of the second chorus, Beca's moan was louder. "God, Chloe…"

Chloe had to fight to keep from sliding her hand down her pants. Beca was… lady jamming to her lady jam, and she'd recorded it!

The song began to build to its climax, and from the sounds of things, so did Beca. Chloe's breathing was labored, her pulse pounding. She ached, between her legs, and she had an urge to run to Beca and do what she had wanted to do all year…

"I'm gonna come," Beca whispered, as the song built. And at the very highest part of the song, the part where Chloe herself usually fell apart, she heard Beca give a little cry. "Fuck, Chloe, I'm coming!"

Chloe herself groaned at that. What the hell? Was Beca trying to kill her? The only reason she hadn't dared to touch herself during the song was because she didn't know when Aubrey would be back.

The song was finishing, accompanied by the sound of Beca's heavy, sated breathing. This was literally the most erotic thing Chloe had ever heard. With a shaking hand, she clicked on the third and final file.

"I'm sorry for messing us up at Regionals, but mostly, I'm sorry that I caused a fight between you and your best friend. I… I really care about you Chloe. You told me that song was your lady jam. Well… thinking about you listening to that song? That's my lady jam. So I mixed the two together for you. I hope you liked it, and I hope it helps you relieve some stress during this difficult time."

"Jesus, Beca," Chloe breathed. "When you open up, you really open up…"

Her phone buzzed and she jumped, not expecting it at all. It was Aubrey, letting her know she wouldn't be home until later because she had a long night ahead of her in the library. Chloe sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She scrolled through her contacts, and pressed send.

Across campus, Beca's phone rang and she picked it up, seeing it was Chloe calling. "Chlo?"

But all she heard was the mix she had made for Chloe, playing in the background. A new layer of sound had been added over top though – Chloe's heavy breathing.

The song played, and as the first chorus hit, Chloe began to whisper to her.

"I'm touching myself, Beca… I'm touching myself, listening to you touch yourself. That's what you were doing, right?"

Beca nodded, then realized Chloe couldn't see her. She cleared her throat and whispered yes.

A slightly wet sound reached Beca's ears, along with a louder sigh from Chloe. "It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard, Beca, and when I heard it, all I wanted to do was fuck myself. And… oh, now I am…"

Beca whimpered, unable to speak. She had hoped that Chloe would like the mix, but hadn't dare hope that she would like it this much.

"I'm fucking myself with two fingers… I'm so wet, Beca. Your song, listening to you, made me so wet. I'm… god, I'm rubbing little circles around my clit. God, I wish it were you. I wish you were here, doing this to me."

It didn't seem like Beca needed to say anything to contribute, just listen and enjoy, so she let her breathing let Chloe know she was still there. Chloe was content to continue doing what she was doing. Clearly, the song was on repeat. Beca flushed dark red when she heard herself on Chloe's speakers, announcing that she was coming.

But she couldn't have hung up if someone was paying her. She needed to listen. She need to hear this.

"Beca?" Chloe moaned. Beca could hear her shifting, the wet sound that could only be her fingers thrusting in and out of herself speeding up. "God, Beca… Beca I want you so fucking bad, I'm… oh, I'm… I'm…" She interrupted herself with a loud cry. "Oh god, Beca, I'm coming so hard…"

Even in orgasm, Chloe was perfect music. If Beca had to guess, she would have said that Chloe's climactic cry was a perfect B note – B for Bella, obviously. B for Beca.

Beca listened as Chloe's fingers slowed, as her breathing gradually returned to normal. She hummed in satisfaction, and Beca smiled. "I'm…" She cleared her throat. "I'm glad you liked it."

There was a long moment where both girls lay there and listened to each other breathe. Then Chloe spoke.

"Aubrey's out. Come over." She hung up, leaving Beca holding her phone, breathing hard in anticipation. Her legs were trembling so hard they almost wouldn't hold her up, but there was no way she wasn't going to do as Chloe said. If she had to crawl from her building to Chloe's, she'd do it.

She locked the door behind her and ran to get to Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca ran.

What was normally a five to seven minute walk across campus to Chloe's building, she managed in less than half the time, almost falling down a flight of stairs in her haste. She skidded to a halt outside Chloe's door only to have the older girl pull it open before she even had the chance to knock.

"Fuck, Beca," she breathed, pulling Beca inside and shoving the door closed behind her. "Just… fuck. You did this? For me?"

Beca nodded, licking her lips nervously. Chloe glowed, there was simply no other way to describe it. Her hair was a mess, her face red, her clothes askew, and she had never looked more beautiful.

As Chloe approached her, Beca stood still, staring at those so-blue eyes, wondering what she was going to do.

"I want to kiss you," Chloe breathed.

"God, please kiss me," Beca nodded emphatically.

And Chloe did. She kissed Beca hard, dragging her tongue along Beca's bottom lip begging for entrance, and within seconds their tongues were tangling as Chloe clutched at her fitfully. Beca realized belatedly how little Chloe was wearing, just a pair of short shorts and a tank, and clearly, no bra.

And no underwear either, she discovered a second later as Chloe grabbed her hand and shoved it into her shorts.

"Fuck you're so wet," Beca panted. Not that she had a lot of experience with girls (or any at all, it she were honest), but she'd touched herself, and she knew she'd never been this wet. Chloe was dripping, and the more she explored the wetness with her fingers, the harder Chloe panted.

"You did this to me," she gasped. "Your song, your singing, the…" She cried out as Beca's questing fingers found her clit. Fascinated, Beca rubbed a little circle around it, gratified to see Chloe's already hooded eyes flutter shut.

"I did this," Beca whispered. A sense of pride, of power, filled her – it was intoxicating, and she wanted more of it. Slowly, she pushed one finger inside Chloe, mind reeling with how hot and tight Chloe was.

"Beca," Chloe whimpered. "Beca please… more…"

So Beca pushed a second finger in beside the first, beginning to thrust in and out. Chloe's legs trembled, and Beca wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, turning them and pushing Chloe up against the door.

It didn't take long. Beca was paying attention to every moan, every gasp and whimper, every pleasure-filled cry, and within minutes Chloe was on the edge. "Fuck, Beca, I'm gonna come," she choked. "Don't fucking stop!"

Beca had no intention of stopping. She sped up, thrusting with her fingers, rubbing Chloe's clit with her thumb… and Chloe shattered.

With a scream that Beca was sure the neighbors heard, Chloe's inner walls clamped down on Beca's fingers and her legs gave out completely as her body shook. Beca couldn't pull out, couldn't let Chloe go, so she stood there, pressing Chloe up against the door and kissing her hungrily. Once Chloe stopped trembling Beca picked her up – Chloe "helping" by wrapping her legs around Beca's waist and her arms around her shoulders – and staggered the few feet to the couch.

"You're so fucking pretty," she breathes, looking down at Chloe's red face, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Those eyes, Chloe's perfect blue eyes, look completely blissed out and Beca knew she was the cause of that. A cocky smirk curved her lips…

And then Chloe sat up, grabbing Beca by the hips and yanking her pants down. "Did I mention how much I loved your mix?" she said as she slid off the couch onto her knees. Looking up at Beca, she winked, and Beca sucked in a breath. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"Oh, I'm actually… not really a screamer," Beca stammered.

"Ever been fucked by me?"

"Well… no, but… You've heard me come! I'm not that loud!"

"I do so love a challenge."

Using her grip on Beca's hips, she threw the smaller girl down on the couch and pulled her legs apart, tugging her panties off and throwing them over her shoulder. She lowered her head, and for a moment, Beca thought she was going to dive straight in… but instead, she brushed her lips across Beca's flat stomach and raised an eyebrow. The effect was so hot, so mind-blowingly sexy, that Beca let out a moan in spite of herself.

"God, Chloe, just do it, please…"

Chloe trailed feather light kisses down Beca's stomach, ending on her wet folds. She deliberately kept every kiss so light, so gentle, that she knew it wouldn't be giving Beca any relief at all.

"Chloe!" Beca half sat, weakly protesting Chloe's lack of action, and in that moment Chloe knew she had her. She pushed inside Beca quickly but carefully, two fingers filling Beca's tight channel as she took Beca's clit between her lips and sucked, her tongue flickering rapidly over the little bud. She began to move her fingers, pulling out and pushing back in, curving her fingers just so to hit the spot inside Beca that felt a little different.

Beca hadn't ever been able to find that spot for herself, so when she felt it, as well as all the other sensations Chloe was bombarding her with, her head dropped back helplessly. But she still didn't cry out, didn't scream.

"Fuck," she groaned quietly. "Chloe, k-keep doing that, I'm gonna…"

That was all she could manage. Chloe smirked, her eyes saying "I know", but she didn't let up for a second. Mere moments later, Beca's walls were beginning to flutter around Chloe's fingers, signifying the beginning of her orgasm – so Chloe pulled out all the stops. She sucked more firmly, flicked her tongue more rapidly, and pressed hard on the spot that was driving Beca crazy…

And all hell broke loose.

Despite her protests Beca let out a hoarse cry – probably as close to a scream as Beca was ever going to get – and all but wailed as her orgasm slammed through her body. "Oh Jesus fuck I'm coming!" she sobbed. "Fuck, Chloe, I'm coming so hard, God!" Clear fluid gushed from Beca, soaking Chloe's hand and wrist and the sofa beneath them.

"Oops," Chloe breathed. "We made a mess."

"Fuck," was all Beca could say. She felt completely boneless, utterly unable to move, and even as Chloe gently pulled her fingers out little aftershocks shook her, making her tremble violently.

"And you-ou scre-eamed," Chloe teased in a sing-song voice. "I made you scre-eam."

"Oh shut up," Beca chuckled weakly, her arm rising sluggishly and dropping over her eyes.

"Well, you know, now that we've found each other, I have no intention of letting you go," Chloe murmured as she stood and gently lifted Beca from the couch. "So you'll have all the time in the world to try to _make_ me shut up." She carried her bridal style into her bedroom and deposited her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her.

Through sleepy eyes, Beca watched Chloe, then shot out a hand and grabbed her by the wrist. "Stay with me," she murmured.

"I'm just going to clean up the couch, and then I will," Chloe promised, pressing a soft kiss to Beca's forehead. It didn't take her long to clean up the evidence of their lovemaking, spraying Febreze over the spot and padding back through to the bedroom. She smiled fondly to see that Beca had passed out cold, and was even snoring softly. Climbing in behind her, Chloe pressed her front to Beca's back, draping an arm over Beca's waist. "I love you," she whispered.

Still asleep, Beca turned instinctively in Chloe's arms, snuggling tightly into Chloe's embrace. Chloe grinned, and let herself fall asleep too.


End file.
